Update 4
Update 4 28/04/2019 - Update 4 - Shadow dÅjÅ: The mysterious deaths and disappearances of many notable figures throughout the lands has struck worry into the knights of Munud City. Reports suggest this is unlikely to be the work of common bandits, but instead a more highly trained and dangerous form of outlaw. A new fighting arena has recently finished construction in the dock area of the city, where adventurers can improve their combat skill against each other, in preparation for seeking out this new cunning foe... New: - Shadow dÅjÅ - Master tier dungeon, 2000 Glory entry cost. - The first enemies with a special attack that they can use to be more of a threat to players. Special attacks for existing creatures will come in future updates. - Fight arena: The dock area of the city (where the boat to the vampire island is) now has a PvP arena, where community PvP events can be held. - Fighter key: Sold by the arena master at the arena entrance, which can be used to enter the preparation area below the fight pit. - Pit key: Spawns in the fight pit (the walled area in the middle of the arena), which can be used to exit the pit. - Added a button to open the world map in a new tab. - Added a button to open the wiki in a new tab. - Added a button to join the discord server. - Added some mushrooms to the vampire island. - Locked doors in dungeons now stay open after being unlocked. They all become locked again when the boss respawns. Less key juggling. Each key now has only 1 use. Bugs: - Moved the HP and energy bars behind the rest of the panels, as on small screens or when zoomed in, they were blocking buttons on any panels they were on top of. - Depositing an item into your bank using the up arrow icons on the inventory bar will now add it to the selected bank tab, instead of the first tab with an empty slot. - Withdrawing items from the bank using drag and drop now withdraws it from the slot on the correct tab, instead of always taking from the matching slot on the first tab. - Fixed being able to go over the stat level cap if you joined the game with more than the level cap's worth of exp. - Player controlled zombies can no longer damage other players in safe zones. Also, claimed zombies now inherit the faction of their master, so player controlled zombies become classed as citizens and won't automatically attack or be attacked by citizens or city guards. - Pushing effects (wind staff, hammers) can no longer push players in a safe zone. - Key dropping creatures in dungeons now only drop 1 key. - Key dropping creatures in dungeons now force respawn at their intended area when the boss respawns, to avoid them getting stuck behind locked doors for which their own key is needed to get past. - Fixed dungeon portals (and other interactable objects) not appearing in the right state when you enter an area with them in. - Fixed (hopefully) the player character log in duplication glitch. Balance: - Hammer range: 1 -> 2 tiles - Adjusted the layout of the tutorial area to make it a bit more linear and harder to get lost in. - Added some basic items spawns to the combat area of the tutorial zone. - Ward and Deathbind duration: 1 minute -> 5 minutes. Other - Increased the DMP account inactivity period, 4 -> 8 weeks - Made the backs of some panels semi-transparent so you can still see what is going around you while they are open. - Added Chinese and Polish options to language list. -Changelog entry